Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein are related to systems and methods for auto-scrolling through interactive modules displayed in the context of a webpage,
Related Art
Typically, when a user is browsing a website and clicks a link on the website to take an action or request a service provided by the link, the click will open a new browsing window or tab, and the focus will be away from the previous webpage. When the requested action or service is related to the content of the previous webpage, this can be a nuisance to the user.
Moreover, if the requested action or service provided by the new browsing window includes form fields to be filled, the user may have to manually scroll through each of the series of fields until completed, which can also be a nuisance for users. Moreover, this can be problematic when the user is browsing using a mobile device.